Acacia Paragon
Tribute Acacia Paragon is a Tribute created by Yoonie. Please, don´t use her without Yoonie´s permission as she belongs to the person who made her. "Think before you rule me off completely, I don´t plan on dying anytime soon" - Acacia Paragon Information Name: Acacia Paragon Age: 13 District: Three (Thirteen, Six) Gender: Female Height: 5´3 Signature Weapon: Javeline Personality: Acacia´s life has never been any happy at all, which has transformed her. When she was a little girl, she used to be a well-behavied, polite girl who always did as she was told to. But slowly, Acacia changed, for the worse. She turned into a grotesque monster hiding behind her shell of a young girl, who wants to be well-liked. In reality, Acacia doesn´t wish to be good and nice to everyone. She is a being off intense hate, who wants nothing but to destroy everything she is able to. She can be very charming when she wants to, which is enhanced by her misleading appearance. However, this is a ruse. In reality she is cruel and vicious and feels enjoyment through other´s pain. Acacia is unable to feel love or compassion or anything at all, except her burning need to destroy and her hate towards anyone who dares to be happy, since she never got the chance to be. Backstory: Acacia´s life story has been almost nothing but tragedy. It´s pretty obvious from her slightly bizarre and unnatural appearance, that she comes from the Capitol in the first place. But that is not where her story started. It started in the now-exterminated District 15, a cluster of small islands outside of the coast of Panem, very distant away from the other Districts. District 15 were very similar to the other Districts, they were too forced to send their children to the Hunger Games and they also specialized in producting one type of supply to the Capitol, in District 15´s case Chemical Weaponry. On every single of District 15´s many islands were there special labs where the scientists brewed grusesome chemical weapons to destroy any enemy to the Capitol. A selected group of kids finished at school in District 15 were chosen to work in the labs, but some of them never made it out alive to see their families again. Acacia was one of the children chosen to be a lab worker, from a very young age, since her parents were scientists themselves and wanted Acacia to follow their line of work. So she was put out of public school and under the careful watch of her parents in the labs. Acacia was somewhat happy about this, as she almost never saw her parents except in the weekends prior to this, but she was scared she´d mess up and cause an accident. The lab was very prone to accidents, as one small mistake could send dousins of scientists to their graves. And that was exactly what happened to Acacia. One day, she was working with her parents on a new biological terror weapon for the Capitol, a special serum that would effectively gas potensdial rebels or other enemies to death within seconds. However, the serum was very flammable and with the smallest flame could ignite and destroy the whole lab and everyone inside it. Acacia had so far made amazing progess on her way to become one of the many scientists, and her parents were extremely proud of her. She showed an understanding and respect towards their line of work, and she had not caused a single accident or done a single mistake in her time as a pupil under them. Mistakingly, they trusted her to handle this extremely dangerous serum, Acacia´s simple task was to bring it to the Head scientist and make him give his verdict if it was finished tested and could be shipped to the Capitol. The Head inspector had unknowingly lit a cigarette, and was having a drag when Acacia walked carefully towards him with the serum. He looked pleased when he recognized the vessel with the serum in it. He gave Acacia a thumps up, and congratulated on her and her parents work. He patted her head and told her she´d make a great scientist when she was older, and Acacia got very excited. She decided to show the inspector a closer look of the serum, and she opened the vessel. The inspector screamed at her and told her to close the vessel right this instant. Acacia didn´t see why this was a problem, but neither did she see the smoke and gas slithering up from the glass vessel and into the air. Where it met with the inspector´s lit cigarette. Acacia was the sole survivor of the explosion following, the doctors called her survival a miracle. After the lab had exploded, she was put in hospital for weeks, where she laid in a coma from the great crack in her head. When she finally woke up, the first thing she asked the doctors was what had happened. They had told her that the lab she had worked in had exploded, and Acacia instantly feared for the worst. Her fears became reality as the doctors revealed that she was the only one who had made it and all of her co-workers, including her parents, were dead. Acacia became extremely depressed after her parent´s passing, she felt as thougth it was all of her fault. She hated herself and started to cut herself, smash her own head into walls and in all ways possible punish herself for being so foolish. She knew she would never get her parents back. What stung even more was that they had trusted her to bring the serum to the Head inspector, and she had done it. Why didn´t she just back off and let her mother or father do it? Then nothing of all this woud have ever happened. She stayed in the hospital for many months, as the doctors had to continually heal the wounds she inflicted upon herself. They realized it was not safe to let her go out and live by herself. Not only was she so young, it was also a risk that the self harm would continue and get worse and worse. She was forced to see a terapist at the hospital, and when she wasn´t at the hospital she was at the orphanage on the neighbouring island. Acacia hated it there, but not because of the people there or any reason at all, really. She just wanted to end her life and get it finished, so she could give her parents a little bit of conselation for their deaths by her hand. However, at the orphanage she was constantly observed by the matrons or the other kids. She hated them all, the matrons, the kids and her terapist at the hospital and started to become more and more violent the more trapped she felt in her situation, being unable to die and leave everything behind. She started to beat down upon the other children, who started to fear her and her hatred towards them. The matrons felt sympathy for Acacia, but they were too afraid of her and her violent nature, which was starting to grow into a bigger and bigger problem. They were so scared of her they had to lock her up in a closet when she was at her worst. She screamed and clawed down her skin and cursed their names. There was an incident when she attacked a five year old boy, he lost both his eyes when she stabbed him in the face with a kitchen knife. More and more assaults and attacks from Acacia worried her terapist more and more, until he couldn´t ignore it anymore. He was forced to order Acacia to be locked up in the mental hospital, forever. And so Acacia was destined to sit in her cell in the hospital, with cushion walls and a straightjacket on her day in day out, until the end of time. She often screamed and cried at night for her parents. The therapists didn´t even dare contact her and talk to her, as they were afraid this would only cause her to become even more hateful. In reality, Acacia was incredibly lonely. She longed for someone to love her, for someone to save her from her cell and say that she mattered, that she was more than a patient, that she mattered. But it wasn´t so, and the only one who heard her cries for help was herself. Soon her desperation turned into even more deep hatred, for everything, for anyone who had been or was happy. She wanted to destroy happiness, since she was never granted it. One day, Peacekeepers dressed in white armor and with the crest of Panem on their chests barged into her cell in the hospital. They took her by force, though she put up a big fight. Acacia screamed, kicked and punched all around her, injuring two of the Peacekeepers and giving one a black eye. They knocked her unconsious in the end, and dragged her with them. She was transported to the Capitol, to the courtroom, under the watchful eyes of the Senators of Panem. They charged her with sabotaging the progress in a Capitol science experiment, they were of course referencing to the serum she had destroyed. All of the records and knowledge of it had also dissapeared in the explosion. When the Senators revealed that she would be sentenced to death, Acacia couldn´t help herself. She started laughing, which soon evolved into a quiet giggle to a maniacal laugther which sent chills down the Senator´s spines. How could this girl be so happy about being executed? What was she? She revealed to them that she was happy about dying, because that had been her only wish for the majority of her life, to end it all and bring some consolation to her parents. She said she would kill them all if they did not agree to her demands. The Senators were scared out of their wits by Acacia, who they believed was a demon sent from hell by now, they were all very extreme christians. Acacia´s demand was simple, yet surprising. It seems like she did not want to die as much as she made it up to sound like. She wanted to become a Tribute in the Hunger Games. The following day, Acacia appeared in the District 3 train station. Nobody of the citizens knew where she had come from, and who she was. Nontheless, on the next day, which was reaping day, she volunteered to everyone´s surprise. How could a mere thirteen year old be this confident in the Games and her chances? Acacia doesn´t care whether the Capitol and the Districts question why she volunteered, she knows why. She wants to prove herself worthy of the Games, so she can give compensation of her parents death in a different way than dying. She is sure they will be proud of her in the afterlife once she ascends the Victor´s throne. Strengths: Acacia has a very clever disguised for herself, as she looks like a pretty average thirteen year old, so her true identity may catch the other Tributes off guard and give her a mayor advantage in the Hunger Games. Acacia is also a very charming and convincing Tribute at first glance, and can manipulate with keen skill. She is also is very fast and swift in combat, and is hard to catch out and kill before she deals mayor damage while also simulatiously getting away from danger. She is also very small and petite, and can be hard to spot at large distances, which makes it difficult to take her down from afar. Weaknesses: Acacia is fairly weak when it comes to weaponry, she does much better in a straight fight, which means that if she is forced to use a weapon while in combat it can hinder her more than it can help her. Acacia is not used to nature at all, since she has spent the bigger portion of her life behind locks and chains in the hospital, so she needs supplies or/and allies to survive for long streches of time. She can get caugth up in the moment and get tunnel vision when chasing after a feeling Tribute, which can in turn get her killed. Alliance: Acacia will be alone for the Games, or maybe getting into a big alliance and hope to dissapear in the crowd of all the Tributes. Then, she will turn each of the Tributes on eachother until the alliance is in complete chaos. She will aim to get them to kill eachother, before slipping off. Bloodbath Strategy: Acacia will of course want to get her grasp on some useful supplies, but she won´t become careless. Her innocent little girl persona will help her greatly and ring her off as a non-threath to the other Tributes, hopefully. She will stay off at the back of the Bloodbath and try to make herself invisible, while simutainiously slipping off some supplies while nobody is noticing. Games Strategy: Acacia has her plan for the Games worked out long before they have ever started. She will try to get into a bigger alliance, and use her disguise to fool her new allies into trusting her. Then she will slowly but surely turn her allies up against eachother, so they will kill eachother and leave her alone. When the alliance is in complete chaos, she will leave in the dead of night with as much supplies as she can carry with her. From there on she will drop her cute little girl persona and let her true colors show. She will be merciless in her killing and vicious in her battles, not holding back one bit. She will play the Games smarting and try not to let her confidence get to her. Acacia will attend most feasts, except if her gut feeling tells her no or she feels the reward isn´t worth it for her. Reason For Winning: Acacia wants to win the Hunger Games so she can give back her parents honor and pay them back in depth for her being the cause of their deaths. She wants to break out of the hospital´s restrains as well, and she knows that as Victor they will not have the power to lock her up ever again. She also wishes to return to District 15 and destroy the hospital as well as the orphanage, to remove all traces of her past. Token: A tooth from the five year old she stabbed and mutilated at the orphanage, she wears it as a necklace, like some sort of sick and twisted pendant. Hunger Games ConspiracyKiller825´s 259th Annual Hunger Games Her District partner is Noma Ambrose. These Games have started and are finished. Training Score: 8 Alliance: Erika Danyie, Nichole Peyton, Parker Blue, Jake Xra and Kasha Rye. Kills: None Placing: 11th Status on Games: Finished Comments: Trivia *Her name used to be Poppy. Category:District 3 Category:Females Category:13 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes